Island Survivor
by Tasinku
Summary: In a potions accident, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco and Neville are trapped on a deserted island in the middle of the carribean ocean! With no help avible and no wands what so ever, how will they survive? SLASH HPDM
1. Chapter 1

**Title** Island Survivor  
**Author** Fanfiction name: Tasinku (Real name: Siria)  
**Ratings** M for lanuage  
**Sumarry** In a potions accident, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco and Neville are trapped on a deserted island in the middle of the carribean ocean! With no help avible and no wands what so ever, how will they survive? And will new feelings arise between two enemies?  
**Pairings** Harry/Draco, Ron/Hermione  
**Cautions** Slash. Don't flame be about it, I have warned you!  
**Disclaimer** I own nothing. Except the plot. Harry and Draco 4 EVA!

**AN** Orginal plot, no copying --

'_Thoughts._'  
(A/N insert smart arse comment here)   
"_Voice from camera. (Read Hermione's POV to tell what I mean by this.)_"

------------------ Neville Longbottom's P.O.V - Chapter One - Teleportation, Here We Come! ------------------

"Longbottom, I have no idea why I let you in my class. Though I suppose it would have something to do with your head of house on her knees begging me to let in because you got full grades - which surprises me because it apperes you can't do so much as brew a simple potion such as Nightshade." Snape spat at a terrified Neville Longbottom who was shaking in his seat at the look of pure loathing and hatred on his teachers face.

"S-sorry Sir." He muttered.

"Too late now!" He snapped and waved his wand, the frilly-pink potion vanished from the cauldron and was empty. "As for the rest of you, get back to work! You have ten minutes left!"

Everyone hastily began to get back to work while Neville picked up his remaining ingredients and walked over to the store cupboard to return them. Someone (namely Pansy Parkinson) stuck out her leg and tripped him, the ingredients he was carrying (a drop of unicorn blood, dust from an african drangon egg and the wings of a blow fly) all flew into Draco Malfoy's cauldron which was a perfect shade of light purple.

The potion turned orange the second the ingredients sank in and Snape rushed over to them to vanish the contents before anything bad happened.

"You idoit Longbottom! Something serious dangerous could have just happ-" he was cut off by a flash of blinding light from the cauldron. All of those near them vanished into thin air. "-ened."

------------------ Harry Potter's P.O.V - Chapter One - Teleportation, Here We Come! ------------------

Harry shook his head clear as he coughed up sand and the salty taste of sea water. "What did I miss? What did I miss?" He gasped, relising he had just slept through potions.

"I don't know... LONGBOTTOM I'M GOING TO KILL YOU WHEN I GET OUT OF THIS GOD FORSAKEN ISLAND!" Draco yelled at the top of lungs.

"Ooo, keep it down will you!" He hissed in pain.

"Malfoy! Malfoy is that you!" A scared female voice asked them from a tree somewhere- wait, tree? He rubbed his eyes and looked around.

"Where the fucking hell are we!" Harry yelped and splashed around waist deep in light blue water. "Get me outta here! I can't swim..." He whimpered. He had never been out in water that wasn't a pool or bath tub before.

"Granger is that you? I think you should get here now and rescue Potter, he's frantic because he can't swim. And I'm not getting my best robes wet!" Draco spat. He continued to what Harry with amusement as he trashed around in the small waves.

Hermione peered from a tree and raced down the white sands and swam into the warm waters, heaved Harry into her arms and dragged them onto the beach. Wow that was a long sentence!

"Care to explain whats going on here? Why we're stranded on a deserted idea in the middle of fucking god knows where?" Draco glared at them.

"I don't know whats happened but I think that we may have been transported here." She explained. Harry coughed again.

"Then how do we get out of here?" He asked.

"I don't know... But lets go see if anyone else is here."

"I don't think anyone else will be here." Draco said.

"Well I think Neville is here, but somewhere. We - as in us three - all got placed in different areas, so if he is here then he is obvisiouly in a differently place." Hermione explained. "Come on Malfoy, Ha - where's Harry?" Hermione asked. Harry had simply vanished.

"Over there." Draco jabbed his hand in the direction of the rain forest. Harry was sitting cross-legged on the ground eating what looked like a clump of red berries.

"Harry! Don't eat that!" Hermione shrieked.

"Nah, if its posionos then just let him die." Draco smirked.

Harry was slowly walking back, a dazed expression on his face. "Its ok Hermione, its perfectly alright. Or is it not alright to eat raspberries anymore?" Harry asked once he reached them.

"Raspberries?" Draco and hermione asked together and exchanged uneasy glances.

"Yeah, theres loads of them." He replied and pointed to where he was sitting on minutes before.

"Well," Said Hermione feebly, "atleast we know we eat something. But lets go find Neville."

------------------ Siria's End of Story Comments ------------------

**AN** Good? No? R&R! I'm not sure if I should continue or not ...


	2. UPDATE

ARRRHHH! abondon fic! abondon fic!

This fic will ... not be update for a while, be patient!

Thnx!

Love, Siria


End file.
